


鸢尾花 Iris

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Desperate in love.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desperate in love.

嗯。这个果酱不错。就这个吧。

是吗。

王源偏过头对千玺皱了皱眉。

不会太甜吗。还是橙酱好一点。

千玺牵起餐巾，把他嘴角的深红色擦拭干净。

我想新娘会喜欢的。

This is where you take vows.

牧师站在祷告台上对新人说。

千玺低着头，摆弄着手里的iphone，一点点删除whatsapp里的东西。语音来不及全部听一遍，他只能翻了翻最后几天来的文字。有些是照片，慢慢地reload出来，一一看过，然后选择清空历史。

千玺，走吧。

王源从圣坛上走下来，摘了手套，头上有些微汗。

陪我去试试车子。

新娘呢。

她们要去美容专门店做准备。我不知道。只有你和我。走吧。

千玺笑了笑，站起来跟上了王源的步伐。

一辆老旧的ford老爷车停在教堂门前的街上，因为穿着一身白色礼服的男人的出现，驻足观看的人越发的多。

王源不以为意，拿出口袋里的钥匙，有些生疏又兴奋地开始发动车子。

千玺站在一旁，看了看白色车尾上拴着的几个粉色和紫色的气球。他摸了摸鼻子，裹足不前。

千玺，快点啊。我们大概要跑上两个钟头呢。上来。

王源的头发有些走形，一缕碎发垂在前额上。他笑眯眯地对千玺拍了拍旁边的副驾驶座位。

来吧。做一天我的实习新娘。

千玺短暂地抚了一下额头，随后应声打开车门，爽快地挤进了狭窄的车厢。

他看着王源跃跃欲试地打着火，心情似乎也跟着转好。

出发。新郎大人。

周末的天气格外好。让人不禁希望婚礼的那一天也能有这么好的太阳。既然彩排如此顺利，想必正式日子到来的那一天也不会差。

千玺拿起车子上的一副rayban，同样是老式款，很有意思。他戴起墨镜，专注地望着在驾驶的王源。车子逐渐开往近郊，王源变得出奇的静默。千玺嘴角的笑容也慢慢消失。他想起第一次见王源的时候，并不知道这个人笑起来会那么好看。

在想什么。

我在想，我还有什么忘记的事吗。或者，还有什么地方没有来得及去。

王源苦笑了一下。

一切都太快了。就连单身派对都没有办成。

千玺坐直了身子，迎着柔和的风。

没有。你做得很好。到那一天会很完美的。

王源深深地吐了口气。车速跟着放慢。

他欲言又止，千玺一直坐在旁边等着。

千玺…我不知道。这样做到底对不对。

千玺浑身忽然不自在起来。

你…我这样的决定…

I think we've been already through this.

I know.

千玺的声音很冷漠。王源显得很无奈。

婚礼之后我就会搬走，到一个陌生的城市。这样真的好吗。

孩子需要一个好的neighborhood。

我知道…可是，我以后要多久才能见到你一次。

千玺听到这里，突然轻松地笑了。

这不重要。

王源变得沉默不语。走过一座大桥，车子又加速起来，在田野边疾驰。他们早已开出既定的路线，只不过谁也没有点破。千玺摘下墨镜，胳膊搭在车门上，向外侧着身子。他不想知道对方的表情。就连这样的气氛，他也想躲开。

果然在开出几百米之后，车子就一个急转弯，被王源停在了不知名的岔路口边。

他跳下车，摔上车门，连钥匙也没有拔，背对着千玺，却在骂着。

Not important? That's what you think about me? Screw you J.

千玺依旧坐在原位，不去理会王源的发作。他现在已经可以把自己克制得很好了。

可是王源骂着骂着，又开始咳嗽。千玺有些不耐烦，终究还是不得不走下车，把口袋里备用的哮喘喷剂递给他。

你到底想怎么样。

王源狼狈地调整着呼吸，却急着说话。眼泪就这样冒了出来，尽管他并不想。

It's not a game. You've turned me down. It was you.

So what. You gave up?

Yes I gave up.

王源的神情忽然急转直下。他无话可说。

千玺不想多看，转身向驾驶室迈去。

走吧。我们回去。

Please don't. Don't give up on me.

千玺的肩膀被他紧搂着，那些见不得人的伤心全都掉了出来。心脏发闷，他快要难以支撑。

放开我。

毕竟他已经做好了一切准备。送走他的准备。对他微笑的准备。失去他的准备。

Tell me, it's not over. Tell me J.

 

 

—— How can that not be called over. How worse do you want me get screwed over. Baby leave me alone. Forget me. Cause you're my heartbreaker.


	2. Part 2

千玺撑着伞，站在婚纱店的屋檐下，手里的烟有些发湿，他猛地吸了一口，然后把它扔到了下水道里。

Jennis冻得瑟瑟发抖，抱着肩膀不停地在一旁跺脚。

"Jackson, are you ok? You really don't…"

"No, I have to do this. For the last time."

Jennis又望了望他的脸。

"It's good for me."

"I don't want to see you break down on the wedding dear."

"I won't."

 

婚礼那天的天气很不好。就连新娘都急得起了一脸疹子。所有人忙成一团。

店铺里不时传来女人的尖叫和吵闹，千玺一点也不想回头去看。他把外套脱下来递给Jennis，对方却拒绝了。

"I better go inside. He will be here soon."

Jennis拍了拍千玺的肩膀，然后进去了。

他站在雨里大概又等了一刻钟，一辆林肯把新郎载了过来。

千玺在路沿僵持着没有挪动脚步，直到看见王源打开车门，从里面露出脸，他终于快步走上前，把雨伞挡在了他的头上。

王源马上抬头看了他一眼。可惜那笑容太不完美，让千玺的心中一阵抽痛。

 

王源看着前前后后的人打理着东西陆续进入店里，自己却傻傻站在门前。千玺沉默地为他打着伞，一同站在那里。王源不愿意和他靠近，他只好把手伸得远一些。

他知道王源看得见他半个身子被打湿的样子，可是他不在乎，王源也一样不在乎。

这样很好。

 

两个人在队伍的最后走上了台阶，王源在他的耳旁低语。

"你为什么不穿上外套。"

千玺不知该说什么。

"穿上吧。"王源轻轻地说了一句，然后进入了明亮的门厅。

千玺落在后面，手里拎着滴着水的伞。

 

王源转瞬就消失在人群里，千玺放下衣服，茫然地坐在等候区。桌上放着廉价的香槟，已经是杯盘狼藉。他拿起没有被动过的几杯，一个又一个地喝过去，然后把空玻璃杯一个又一个地排成一顺。直到店主人叫喊着，"伴郎在哪里，新郎需要伴郎！"

千玺半天才反应过来，他有些不稳地站起来，匆匆挤了过去。

 

王源站在一个房间里等着他。

千玺把手插在口袋里，深呼吸。这一天还是来了。

王源听见关门的声音，终于对他转过身。可是脸上并没有千玺想看到的表情。又是一层打击落下，还好他有喝酒。

"千玺，我还是不想…"

千玺走过去，堵住了他后面的话。

"Stop it. You are the cutest bridegroom I ever seen."

酒精让他不再吝啬自己的夸奖，可是王源被他抱在怀里，他不会知道，这样的赞许只是徒增对方的痛楚。

 

"I want you get married. I mean it."

因为天气的变换，最终新郎的礼服改成了紫色法兰绒的传统西装。王源打着白色的领结，他的脸色看上去是一样的惨白。

"So I suppose to get married for you. Just because you don't love me anymore so I shoud get revenged or somehow?"

"We don't discuss this today."

"You are so cruel."

"I don't want argue with you, Roy. Just finish this ok."

 

千玺松开了他，然后拿出口袋里的盒子。不知为什么，魔障一样地扶起王源的手腕。

他试图把那枚一克拉的戒指戴在这个男人的手上，结果失败了。连小指都不行。

"See, it doesn't fit."

千玺默默地微笑着。

王源的手是那么瘦，因为婚礼他似乎又瘦了很多，就连骨节都明显起来。

王源看着这样的场面，忍不住用另一只手捂住了脸。他想把左手从千玺手里抽走，可是对方不允许，依旧执拗地握着他，手上的皮肤都已经被攥得发红。

千玺想，自己真的该死心了。不管怎样都好，这个人的未来应该不包括自己，对他来说，那才是幸福。

 

"Jackson…"

王源实在想不出任何的办法。他的泪水在眼眶里积了厚厚一层，却没有落下。

虽然脑子里的命令是清晰的，千玺还是又犯错了。他牵着王源的手，吻着他的眼睛，鼻子，最后犹豫着，犹豫着，还是吻了他的嘴。

这样的王源反而反抗起来。

嘴里喊着不要，眼泪大股地涌了出来。

"You are so cruel…"

"I'm sorry."

千玺失控地吻着他，一面不停地道歉，这让王源哭得更厉害了。

"No… I'm sorry…"

"Don't cry. It's on your wedding."

 

 

—— Jackson believes, this person he loves deserves to have a wedding, and all these peopele who love him, deserve to see him in a wedding. This is his only wish. Call it selfish, even this wedding is not including himself.


	3. Part 0

"Roy, J is back in town."

王源停下了手上的工作。他微微叹了一口气，然后继续。

"What's he doing here."

"I don't know… business?" Jennis端着咖啡又凑近了一点，"But he didn't change the number if you have to know."

 

湖边小屋，王源在等人。他打了一通电话给千玺。没有人接。于是留了语音信箱。

他不知道那个人会不会听到，会不会来。

他坐在靠湖的窗台上，只知道乱想。他等的时间还不久，心跳一直很快，让他觉得呼吸困难，于是他不停地喝着茶，一杯又一杯。

直到他看见一辆凌志沿着小路逐渐开到了屋前。他放下茶杯，感觉心脏更不自在了。

王源站在原地，试着捋顺自己的心情。

门铃突然响了，他才急忙往楼下走。

他几乎是像一阵风一样跑到门口直接打开了门。

千玺站在门外，一身灰色大衣，头发剪短了。

两个月没有见面的人互相打量着彼此。

王源不知道说些什么。

 

千玺看着王源变得又清瘦了一些，不过精神非常好，眼睛一如既往的明亮。就这样，平静的心境一下被打破了。

他站在门外片刻，对王源开了口，"你是准备让我进去吗。"

王源瞪大了眼睛，然后让开路。当千玺贴着他进门的时候，心脏又是一阵加速。他快受不了了。

 

王源关上门，发现千玺已经走到了厨房。

他慢慢走过去，故作热情地开始从橱柜里拿出杯子。

"喝咖啡吧。"

其实心里有点苦涩，因为他不得不像招待一个陌生人一样地招待千玺。区别只在于他不需要问这个人加不加糖和奶这样的问题。

"房子看起来挺干净的。"

千玺没有坐下，随便走了一圈，然后站到吧台前面，放下了围巾。他的一身衣物，都是王源没有见过的样式。似乎都换了新的。

王源面对着水池，笑着说，"有时我会来画画。"

他没看见千玺正目不转睛地盯着他。

"你还好吗。"

"我？很好吧。"王源没什么自信地说。

然后就是相顾无言，在一阵令人吃惊的沉默中，只是对饮着杯子里的东西。

 

"千玺…"

王源握着杯子，低着头。

"之前，有一些事我大概想错了。我，有很多事情都不清楚。也来不及去问你。"

王源的声音有些干巴。

千玺静静地听着。其实整个人已经镇定不下来。

他看着王源修长的手指盘在杯沿上，纠结作一团。那些细微的小动作，总是让他看不够。

王源穿着一件黄绿相间的格子毛衣，看起来就像个大学生。宽大的浅蓝色衬衫领子微敞着，显得脖颈格外纤细。在他说话的时候，下巴的线条柔和地变化着。 

王源好像说了很多话，他没有全部听进去。

他想自己会回到这个城市，今天会出现在这里，的确是抱着一些幻想。究竟眼前这个人，能不能完成他的幻想，他还不确定。

他意味深长地看着王源的眼睛。

"你喊我来，就是为了说这些吗。你想和我道歉？"

他不知道自己是否有些过于生硬了，王源是否能够接受。

"…也不是。我只是…"

果然，王源沮丧地避开了他的眼光。

他就是这样善于逃避。一度让千玺觉得十分疲惫，至今，在这一刻，仍然如此。 

王源垂着头，几乎趴在了桌子上。

"我只是很想见你。"

他觉得心里满是矛盾，他就快不会表达自己。

"对不起。我不应该喊你过来，和你说这些的。"

他已经尽量把能说的都说了，千玺如果还不能原谅他，他也没有其他的办法。

"所以你是说完了对吗。"

王源连点头的力气都没有，只是站在那里。也许下一秒千玺就会转身离开，他在为这样的可能性做着准备。

 

"你为什么，总是那么的…"

千玺想不到该用什么形容词。愚蠢？可恨？幼稚？无情？

他还是没有想好，然而已经伸手抚上了王源的脸。

王源被猛地一吓，几乎要躲开他的手。

千玺不由地苦笑。

"都记不起我是怎样碰你的了吗。"

 

王源不敢说他每天都做着这样的梦。他没有说话，也没有拒绝，又是一阵静默。

"千玺…"

听到他这样喊着自己的名字，对面的人还是没能忍住，拉近了他的身子，尝试着去吻他。

 

王源马上就张开了嘴唇，彻底地接受了他。仅仅吻了几秒，好像身体就沸腾起来了。完全失去控制，呻吟就直接出了口，一步步地把对方勾到了自己身前。

千玺终于得以把王源搂在怀里，尽全力吻着他。

 

王源跌跌撞撞地后退着，被千玺压在碗橱下的大理石台面上。

"Jackson…"

"Damn it. I miss you so much. You drove me crazy you little bastard."

王源朦朦胧胧地听着千玺在他耳边说着絮碎的情话，心里既忐忑又安稳。

他觉得自己很对不起这个人。同时也同样对不起自己。因为不能诚实地对待这份感情，错过太多时间和机会。真是该死。 

"Sorry, J. I will make up to you. I love you."

说到这里，他就快要哭了。

千玺听着他微弱的声音，心里疼得难过，马上补偿一样地轻轻吻他。

"Don't be. I love you. I want you back. Will you?"

王源点着头，嘴里发出像小动物一样的呜咽，难耐地在他怀里躁动着。千玺一把抱起了他，却不知道该怎么爱他。久别重逢的冲动太过激烈，生怕把他碰坏了。

这次王源变得主动起来，捧着千玺的下巴，一遍一遍地咬着他的嘴唇。

这让千玺终于把持不住，把手伸进了王源的衣服。王源比任何时候都要快地进入了状态，在千玺摸到那里的时候，他都已经快要到达极限。只是几下的爱抚，他就忍不住泄在了千玺手里。 

"还想要吗。"千玺看着满头大汗的他，觉得这样仓促地进入他应该不是个好主意，于是折中地只是相互抚慰。

王源知道他舍不得弄痛自己，眼泪止不住地掉了下来。千玺皱着眉头把他抱紧。

"宝贝。我回来了。不要哭。"

折磨王源的既是快 感又是那些拿不走的伤痛和后悔。他咽着眼泪，倒在千玺怀里，任凭他时重时轻地套弄着彼此的欲望。

王源轻声呼喊着对方的名字，声音逐渐收紧。

"千玺… 我快要… 嗯…"

千玺手里跟着一使劲，终于两个人都释放了出来。

 

千玺和王源分开两头在主卧和客卧里洗着澡，当千玺走出浴室，正计划着要带王源出去吃晚饭，却发现他站在门外急急忙忙地穿着袜子。

王源看见他出来，脸上却都是慌乱的神色。这让千玺感到有些不舒服。

"怎么了。有什么急事。"

千玺走过了他的身边，头发还湿漉漉的。

 

王源忽然发现这件事他必须告诉千玺。甚至必须第一个告诉这个人。事到如今，他已经忘了要去掩饰。

"J, listen to me. I got a phone call. Diana is pregnant."

千玺不懂他在说什么。

"Who?"

"My boss."

"Really…"千玺不很在乎地坐到了床上。

"…with my child."

王源的头脑里一片混乱。他已经没有更好的表达方式。

 

千玺转过头，直直地盯着王源的脸。

"You're fucking kidding me."

王源没有办法承受千玺的那种眼神，甚至连这个事实本身他自己都还没有接受。他捂着脑袋，嘴唇在发抖。千玺全都看出来了。他没有骗人。

 

一切都毁了。一下子。

 

千玺把毛巾丢在一边，坐在床上不知道该如何进一步反应。王源一个人走到茶几前，放下一直攥在手里的手机，然后坐到了地上。一脸失魂落魄。

千玺努力整理着头绪，尽管他一无所知。

"So. How did that happend."

王源根本不想回答。

 

沉默了有十几分钟。王源开始慢慢说一些事情，千玺听到一半就开始发笑，他想自己一定疯了，才会决定回到这个城市。他想得太侥幸了。他把一切想得太简单，太美好了。他比王源还要傻。

 

"That was one time thing, believe me."王源的声音在颤抖。千玺不作任何反应。

"Ok. Twice…"

千玺看到王源坐在了地上，甚至都不想去扶他。

"I didn't know…"

 

千玺索性站起来，踱到王源的面前。

"That's very funny. You thought I cheated on you, so you slept with your boss to get back at me? Bravo!"

"千玺… 不是这样的。我喝醉了…"

"No! You want that happen! Now you got it, now you are a daddy."

千玺突然蹲下来对着满面愁云的王源郑重其事地说了一句。

"恭喜你了。王源。喜得贵子。"

王源连后半句都没听完，就把脸埋进了手里。

"原来你今天喊我来就是为了特意告诉我这个消息。"

"千玺… 别这样… 你知道不是这样的。我该怎么办。"王源无助的样子，这只会让千玺感到更大无能为力。

 

千玺看都不愿看他，走出了房间。然后王源就听到厨房里一阵玻璃破碎的声音。

 

 

—— Sometimes, things get ugly. You better not watch it. Let me face it. For you.


	4. Part 3

"Jackson… are you out of your mind?"

千玺坐在沙发上，一只接一只地抽着烟。

"I will go talk to her."

"Diana is not that kind of woman. She is a man, basically… " Jennis小声说。

"That's fine with me. Maybe it's a good news."

"Did Roy know this?"

"I will tell him, later."

 

"It's a girl!"健壮的黑人产护士对着门外叫着，捧着粉扑扑还在大哭的婴儿，笑容洋溢。

王源站在门口，听到里面的骚乱忽然手足无措起来，慌忙冲上去，却不敢靠近。

千玺坐在一边看着他。

"Are you ok?"

这时候女医生和几个护士陆续走出来，把好消息带给了初为人父的他。

孩子很健康。六磅重。是个女孩。

王源如释重负地松开了拳头，随后慢慢有了笑容，尽管看起来很疲惫。

千玺站起来，王源激动地看着他。

"They said everything is perfect."

"Yes I heard that."

"Thank God…"

"Congratulations, Roy."

王源靠向他，几乎是想抱住他。医院里人来人往，最后，千玺只是握了握他的胳膊，然后拍拍他，对他说，"Go, go see the baby."

"You come?"

王源被他转过身子，忍不住回头问。

千玺笑着说，"No no. I wait here. You go."

王源还是按捺不住地一个人鼓足勇气走进了产房。千玺站在他身后，看着那扇门慢慢关上。

这一切就好像和他的关系都并不大，却又千丝万缕。

夫妻俩决定在孩子出生之后离开王源出生的这个地方。也许要等孩子再长大一些。

千玺差不多依然能天天看到他，虽然实际上他觉得两个人已经越来越远了。可是，能站在一边看着他，总比什么都没有的好。

千玺学会了自我安慰，这是他曾经很久都没有学会的事情。

 

王源就像所有新入门的父亲一样，简单的世界变得天花乱坠，显得兴奋，多虑，骄傲，又憔悴。总体而言，他是幸福的。

不时地会和人聊起尿布和奶瓶的牌子，吐槽保姆的态度，手机里每天都分享着孩子的照片，不管可爱或不可爱。

千玺坐在办公室里，查看着王源在Instagram里的更新，彻头彻尾的蠢蛋，脸上还挂着奶糊，和孩子笑得一样傻。

备注是：Best gift in the world.

孩子的出生是在12月23号，任谁都会这样想。

千玺微笑着，有些想保存王源的笑脸，想了想，还是作罢。一个单身汉的手机里出现这样的照片，多少有些奇怪。

周围催他结婚和上前推销的人越来越多。整个新年他都过得很累。王源带着孩子去妻子的娘家过冬，甚至连语音信息也来不及发了。

千玺享受着一个人的圣诞，想了很多事情。

 

给王源的圣诞礼物他没能有机会送出。他打开抽屉，深红色的礼盒里面是一只水晶制成的箭。看起来脆弱，可是却很尖锐。

千玺拿起它，放在手里端详着，那些在灯光下闪烁的异样光芒，让他有些迷醉。

这是他在去年这个时候就买好的，当时他心满意足，以为这是世界上最适合王源的礼物。只是他没有想过这一年会发生这么多事情。

于是最后，千玺选择放弃了这件礼物，而是在网上查看着一些和孩子有关的东西。

给他一些他需要的，才是正确的事情。

 

"孩子怎么样了。"

千玺站在客厅里，整理着乱糟糟的现场。

"我不知道。"王源困惑地站在卧室门口，不愿意进去。"从医院送回来就一直在睡觉。这样正常吗。"

"既然医生说只是炎症而已，应该不用太担心。"

"也许会留下后遗症。经常有人这样说。她才一岁不到…"王源难过地靠着墙，"你说会不会…"

"Diana呢。"

"在开会。你知道的。"

千玺把手擦了擦干，走到王源身边，牵起他的手，把他带到了小小的木床边。

"你看，她很美。像个小睡美人。"

王源笑了笑，只是还有些力不从心。

他弯腰，给孩子盖上被子，看到她手臂上的针眼和淤青，又是一阵心酸。

千玺扶着他的肩膀。

"没关系的。她很快会好起来的。"

王源倚在他怀里，不知不觉已经把重量都卸给了他。

"Jackson，我好累…"

"我知道。"

千玺抱紧他，慢慢吻着他的耳朵。

 

自从王源结婚之后，他们就没有再做任何逾距的事情。千玺以为，自己的这条心已经死了。他只是似乎还有义务，陪着这个人再多走一些路，即使那些路，他自己都没有亲自走过。

可是王源一直没有像千玺盼望的那样长大起来，他仍然总是向千玺求助着。

千玺知道自己不该这样，王源也不该这样，可还是全都全盘接下了。他有点走不出这个迷宫，也不想走出去了。

他可能注定一辈子要被困在里面了。而且甘之如饴。

 

王源转过头，又开始对他示弱。那副样子，依稀仍是千玺认识他，十九岁的模样。不经人事，不染纤尘。轻微的，有毒。

 

王源闭上眼，又睁开。他好像也想着同样的事情。这让千玺十分不好受。

"我知道我不该这样。千玺。"

他的嘴唇动着，语气很悲伤。

"我还是不想放你走，怎么办。"

千玺搂着他的头。王源开始哭。

"我甚至不能想象你和另外一个女人结婚，生下孩子的场景…"

王源的声音扭曲了。

"虽然这些我都做了。为什么我这么混蛋…"

"你没有…你很好。"

千玺感觉到泪水在泛滥。

"王源…"

"你还爱我吗。"

王源害怕着，问出了这句话。问完他就变得泣不成声。

千玺不愿意回答。他自己都在逃避。

他感觉他快要用最后一枚长钉把自己钉死在这里了。痛不欲生，但是，他愿意。

 

千玺捧着他被泪水沾湿的脸，颤抖地，不住地吻他。

王源紧闭着眼睛，阻挠着，满心懊悔地推拒着千玺。他感觉自己已经不能再卑鄙一些了。他恨自己不能像他爱着的人那样心胸开阔。他做不到。

 

千玺用力地抓牢了他。

"I love you, ok? I love you, is that not obvious? Everybody knows that, you don't? How can you ask me this. I fucking love you, what should I do… What else can I do… you tell me…"

千玺的眼泪混乱地掉着，他的话把王源引入无尽的伤心。

"I don't know, J… It's gotta be something wrong, with me… with you."王源依旧轻微地抵抗着，尽管他已经快要崩溃。

"Yes, I'm sick. Since the day I met you."

 

 

—— I don't know what to do with you. I don't know what to do with myself. Everything is out of control. Except, I love you. 

I still love you. I always loved you.


	5. 番外

"Jackson, I like you. "

王源不知道自己怎么了。高中三年一直是寄宿男校，他都没有喜欢过男生，可是却越来越对这个人有了异样的情愫。

每当千玺一靠近他，他就心跳加速。他骗不了自己。

"Im not gаy… But I think I like you."

"I know."

千玺居然神态自若地这样回答，一面继续为他打紧绷带。

"You know? Which part? I like you? I'm not gаy?"王源坐了起来。

"Both."

千玺微笑着拍拍他的脸，起身去扔手里的垃圾。

"No you don't know!"王源不知道自己为什么这么愤怒。他觉得自己被侮辱了，他的心情，他急于要表达的这份心情，被千玺践踏了。

千玺默不作声，没有靠近他，继续站在床沿收拾东西。

王源抓着床单，被这种压抑的沉默激得浑身发痛。

"Jackson!"

他开始感觉耻辱了。他说了他喜欢他。可是得到的却是这样的结果。

"You don't know what you are saying."

千玺终于开了口，可是声音是前所未有的沉闷。

"You don't know, so take that back."

"I won't!"王源固执地说。

千玺继续不理睬他，开始换下球衣，球鞋。看样子他是要走了。

王源看在眼里，却没有办法。他着急也没有用。他又感到了那种卑微。每当看到千玺和他的女朋友在一起说笑，接吻，他都会这样，抬不起头，也笑不出来。

"You mean you don't like me, right? You can't love me back, right?…"

千玺听到那样的字眼，终于停住了动作。他还是会选择不相信王源说的话，如果能把刚才的两秒钟倒带。

他回过身子，看到王源抱着腿坐在床上，头埋在胳膊里。

他不知道自己该做什么。本来他是可以把一切演得很好的一个演员，尽管他是棒球社，而不是话剧社的成员。可是他真的演得很好。

王源为什么要戳破这一切。

他站在原地，装作听不到王源的哭声。

很快，那个人忽然抬起头，毫无根据地开始骂他，眼里都是泪水。

"Jackson I hate you! Screw you! Get out of here, get out!"

千玺走过去抓住了他的手。

"I said get out…"

"Why."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"It's not."千玺痛苦得不知道该说什么好。他不敢说。如果不说，王源会恨他，如果说了，又会发生什么，他不知道。

"If I say kiss me, will you do that?"王源红着眼睛对他说。

千玺没有回答，只是对着他坐下来，然后捧住他的脸，轻轻地，没有犹豫地吻了他的嘴唇。一下，两下，然后更多。

"No!"

王源突然崩溃地哭起来，把他使劲推开。

"You are not liking me. Why you do this to me. Get out… leАVe me alone, please…"

他痛哭着，一直不愿看千玺的脸，只是要他走。

千玺被他说得心里像针扎一样，实在没办法再装了。他像个混蛋，而王源像个傻瓜。

"Shut up! Why am I not liking you. I do. You don't know a fuck about me. How stupid are you…"

他抹掉王源脸上的眼泪，王源满心狐疑地抬起脸看他，然后又哭了。

"You lie…"

"Idiot. I never lied to you."

千玺咬住他的嘴唇，开始彻底爆发。

"Jackson…"

王源被他压在床上，吻得晕头转向。

"You like me?"

"Yes. I like you. I like you."不能说出的话终于付诸语言。千玺觉得一切都像梦幻。

"Which part…"

"Everything of you. I like you. Since I met you."

王源掉下了开心的眼泪，千玺心疼地吻着他的眼睛。

"Don't cry baby, I don't wanna see you cry."

王源听见他喊自己宝贝，脸变得红起来。

"So you really like me…"

"Yes. I think of you every day, every night. When I'm with you I always want to kiss you, like this…"

千玺让王源张开嘴吧，用舌头搅动着他的口腔，王源被撩拨得浑身发烫，两只腿不停地乱动。

"Jackson, I…"

千玺马上了解地握住了他的下体。王源闷叫着，他不知道这么快就会发展到这种地步，可是分身不听话地越胀越大，而且被千玺放在手里揉弄着，他已经觉得呼吸不到氧气了，躺在千玺的怀里一阵急喘。

"No, I'm gonna come, Jackson, no…"

王源发出一声好听又哀切的低叫，眼泪在高潮的瞬间一同涌了出来。

千玺紧紧抱着他，让他感到自己就像变成了一个透明的人，在温暖里被融化了。

"Jackson…"

"I'm here."

王源害羞地睁开眼睛，发现千玺已经又在吻他，于是不好意思地回应着他。很快下面又有了反应，他恨不得杀了自己。

"Can I take off your clothes?"

千玺也变得沉不住气，压在王源的耳边不停地蛊惑他。

"I want you so bad. Roy. I want you."

王源被他吻得不能反抗，下身突然一阵清凉，然后一根滚热的东西抵上了他的鼠蹊。

他难耐地咬着嘴唇，呻吟还是忍不住地冒出来。

千玺咬着他的乳尖，让他的眼泪都出来了，分身不停地颤抖着。

"I wanna fuck you. Baby."

千玺的手指开始向他未被沾染过的地方探入。王源羞耻地扭动着，可是却没有动摇。他已经很想被这个人占有，彻彻底底的占有。好让他相信那些话都是真的。

 

"Don't move."

千玺的手指让王源觉得快要不能忍受，那不是痛，但却是一种折磨。他大张着腿，在千玺的注视下逐渐沦陷，跟着手指的进进出出开始发出淫糜的声音，让千玺知道他想要了。

终于千玺俯下身子，王源被一下子逼到了死角，身子底下一点点被迫打开，一种撕裂的感觉传递上来。王源认命地承受了。他断断续续地叫着，直到千玺的动作让他好过起来，他已经感觉不到那里本来的用途，满脑子都是满足感。

"Jackson…fuck me…feels so good… baby fuck me…"

千玺抱牢他的后臀，开始大力地冲击起来。王源的密处被狠狠拍打着，让他几乎哽咽。

"Oh my god…baby…"

千玺放慢动作，把勃起到极限的巨物不断插入他的深处，王源的后穴抽动着，跟随着他的挺进一次次地吞咽又吸紧。

"Do you like that?"

"Yes…"

王源泪眼迷离地看着千玺。

"You are so beautiful. I wanna fuck you harder…"

说着，千玺就搂住王源的双腿，对准他湿淋淋的小洞猛地捣弄起来。王源仰着脸尖叫着，几分钟之后就被刺激得射精了。抽送还在继续，他凄惨地哭着，可是千玺听到却更加的欲火旺盛，只想把他玩坏，然后据为己有。

"Roy, let me do that again. Open you legs."

"No… I don't wanna…"

王源有些害怕地抱着千玺，不停地发着抖，身下都是白色的浊液，腿间泛着水光，让他看起来既狼狈又堕落，出奇的诱人。

千玺把他调转过来，从后面捧住他的胸口。王源感到身子里的那些爱液一下无端地流到了床上，立刻就湿了一摊，他马上夹紧了腿，瑟缩地躲进了千玺怀里。可是谁知道，千玺利用着这样的体位，从下面径直插入了他敏感的后穴。王源毫无依靠地被他一阵顶弄，娇气地哭闹着，求千玺放过他。

可是千玺怎么可能听之任之，他压下王源的背，顺势把自己挺得更深。

"I love you, Roy."

他吻着王源的后背，然后开始不急不躁地在蜜穴里抽送。

王源也渐渐体会到了甜蜜的滋味，发出了勾人的喘息声。

他抓着千玺的手，臀肉被推挤着，浑身酥麻。直到肉棒一下戳进了那个神秘的妙处，他认输地开始叫床。

"Right there… Jackson…give it to me…yes…yes…"

"Let's do this together."

千玺从后面抱紧他，用足力量，狠狠地冲到了尽头，王源的腿颤抖着，抬着腰任他蹂躏。于是千玺在王源的哭声中又快又猛地抽插起来。

王源被弄得大叫着千玺的名字，却还是求他给自己更多。

"Fuck me deeper… I'm coming… baby…" 

千玺满足着他，每一次都几乎把他刺穿。王源终于抵不住快感的涤荡，在快要昏迷的瞬间猛地喷发了出来。随后千玺也抵住他痉挛的肉穴一通激射，陪他一起到达了高潮。

"Jackson…"

王源就这样在激烈的情事中失去了意识，完全食髓知味地深陷了。


	6. 番外 (中文对话版)

"千玺，我喜欢你。"

 

王源不知道怎么了。高中三年一直是寄宿男校，他都没有喜欢过男生，可是却越来越对这个人有了异样的情愫。

每当千玺一靠近他，他就心跳加速。他骗不了自己。

"我不是gay… 但是我想我喜欢上你了。"

 

"我知道。"

千玺居然神态自若地这样回答，一面继续为他打紧绷带。

"你知道？你指什么？知道我喜欢你？还是知道我不是gay？"王源坐了起来。

"两者都是。"

千玺微笑着拍拍他的脸，起身去扔手里的垃圾。

 

"你根本不知道！"王源不知道自己为什么这么愤怒。他觉得自己被侮辱了，他的心情，他急于要表达的这份心情，被千玺践踏了。

千玺默不作声，没有靠近他，继续站在床沿收拾东西。

王源抓着床单，被这种压抑的沉默激得浑身发痛。

"千玺！"

他开始感觉耻辱了。他说了他喜欢他。可是得到的却是这样的结果。

"你不知道自己现在在说些什么。"

千玺终于开了口，可是声音是前所未有的沉闷。

"你不明白，所以收回刚才你说的话。"

"我不要！"王源固执地说。

 

千玺继续不理睬他，开始换下球衣，球鞋。看样子他是要走了。

王源看在眼里，却没有办法。他着急也没有用。他又感到了那种卑微。每当看到千玺和他的女朋友在一起说笑，接吻，他都会这样，抬不起头，也笑不出来。

"所以你不喜欢我，是吗？你也不可能爱上我，是不是…"

千玺听到那样的字眼，终于停住了动作。他还是会选择不相信王源说的话，如果能把刚才的两秒钟倒带。

他回过身子，看到王源抱着腿坐在床上，头埋在胳膊里。

 

他不知道自己该做什么。本来他是可以把一切演得很好的一个演员，尽管他是棒球社，而不是话剧社的成员。可是他真的演得很好。

王源为什么要戳破这一切。

他站在原地，装作听不到王源的哭声。

很快，那个人忽然抬起头，毫无根据地开始骂他，眼里都是泪水。

"我讨厌你！见你的鬼吧！你给我出去！滚出去！"

千玺走过去抓住了他的手。

"我让你走开你没听到吗…"

"为什么。"

"我不需要你的同情。"

"这不是同情。"千玺痛苦得不知道该说什么好。他不敢说。如果不说，王源会恨他，如果说了，又会发生什么，他不知道。

 

"如果我让你吻我，你会照做吗？"王源红着眼睛对他说。

千玺没有回答，只是对着他坐下来，然后捧住他的脸，轻轻地，没有犹豫地吻了他的嘴唇。一下，两下，然后更多。

 

"不要这样！"

王源突然崩溃地哭起来，把他使劲推开。

"你根本不喜欢我，你为什么要这样对我。你走吧…让我一个人静一静好吗，求你了…"

他痛哭着，一直不愿看千玺的脸，只是要他走。

千玺被他说得心里像针扎一样，实在没办法再装了。他像个混蛋，而王源像个傻瓜。

 

"你给我闭嘴！我怎么会不喜欢你，我当然喜欢你。你根本才是什么都不知道。你为什么这么蠢…"

他抹掉王源脸上的眼泪，王源满心狐疑地抬起脸看他，然后又哭了。

"你骗人…"

"白痴。我从来没有骗过你…"

千玺咬住他的嘴唇，开始彻底爆发。

"千玺…"

王源被他压在床上，吻得晕头转向。

"你喜欢我？"

"对。我喜欢你。我喜欢你。"不能说出的话终于付诸语言。千玺觉得一切都像梦幻。

"你喜欢我什么…"

"全部。我都喜欢。看见你第一眼我就喜欢上你了。"

 

王源掉下了开心的眼泪，而千玺心疼地吻着他的眼睛。

"不要哭了宝贝，我不想看见你掉眼泪。"

王源听见他喊自己宝贝，脸变得红起来。

"所以你是真的喜欢我吗…"

"没错。我每天每夜都想着你。每次和你在一起，我都会想吻你，就像这样…"

 

千玺让王源张开嘴巴，用舌头搅动着他的口腔，王源被撩拨得浑身发烫，两只腿不停地乱动。

"千玺，我…"

千玺马上了解地握住了他的下体。王源闷叫着，他不知道这么快就会发展到这种地步，可是分身不听话地越胀越大，而且被千玺放在手里揉弄着，他已经觉得呼吸不到氧气了，躺在千玺的怀里一阵急喘。

"不… 我快要… 千玺，不要…"

王源发出一声好听又哀切的低叫，眼泪在高潮的瞬间一同涌了出来。

千玺紧紧抱着他，让他感到自己就像变成了一个透明的人，在温暖里被融化了。

"千玺…"

"我在这里。"

王源害羞地睁开眼睛，发现千玺已经又在吻他，于是不好意思地回应着他。很快下面又有了反应，他恨不得杀了自己。

 

"我能脱掉你的衣服吗。"

千玺也变得沉不住气，压在王源的耳边不停地蛊惑他。

"我好想要你。王源。我现在就想要你。"

王源被他吻得不能反抗，下身突然一阵清凉，然后一根滚热的东西抵上了他的下腹。

他难耐地咬着嘴唇，呻吟还是忍不住地冒出来。

千玺咬着他的乳尖，让他的眼泪都出来了，分身不停地颤抖着。

"我想抱你。宝贝。"

千玺的手指开始向他未被沾染过的地方探入。王源羞耻地扭动着，可是却没有动摇。他已经很想被这个人占有，彻彻底底地占有。好让他相信那些话都是真的。

 

“不要动。”

 

千玺的手指让王源觉得快要不能忍受，那不是痛，但却是一种折磨。他大张着腿，在千玺的注视下逐渐沦陷，跟着手指的进进出出开始发出淫糜的声音，让千玺知道他想要了。

终于千玺俯下身子，王源被一下子逼到了死角，身子底下一点点被迫打开，一种撕裂的感觉传递上来。王源认命地承受了。他断断续续地叫着，直到千玺的动作让他好过起来，他已经感觉不到那里本来的用途，满脑子都是满足感。

“千玺…进来…好舒服…求你…继续…”

 

千玺抱牢他的后臀，开始大力地冲击起来。王源的密处被狠狠拍打着，让他几乎哽咽。

“呜…不要…”

千玺放慢动作，把勃起到极限的巨物不断插入他的深处，王源的后穴抽动着，跟随着他的挺进一次次地吞咽又吸紧。

“喜欢这样吗？”

“喜欢…”

王源泪眼迷离地看着千玺。

“你好美。我好想狠狠地干你…”

说着，千玺就搂住王源的双腿，对准他湿淋淋的小洞猛地捣弄起来。王源仰着脸尖叫着，几分钟之后就被刺激得射精了。抽送还在继续，他凄惨地哭着，可是千玺听到却更加的欲火旺盛，只想把他玩坏，然后据为己有。

 

“源源，让我再来一次。把腿打开。”

“不…不要…”

王源有些害怕地抱着千玺，不停地发着抖，身下都是白色的浊液，腿间泛着水光，让他看起来既狼狈又堕落，出奇的诱人。

千玺把他调转过来，从后面捧住他的胸口。王源感到身子里的那些爱液一下无端地流到了床上，立刻就湿了一摊，他马上夹紧了腿，瑟缩地躲进了千玺怀里。可是谁知道，千玺利用着这样的体位，从下面径直插入了他敏感的后穴。王源毫无依靠地被他一阵顶弄，娇气地哭闹着，求千玺放过他。

可是千玺怎么可能听之任之，他压下王源的背，顺势把自己挺得更深。

 

“我爱你，王源。”

他吻着王源的后背，然后开始不急不躁地在蜜穴里抽送。

王源也渐渐体会到了性爱甜美的滋味，发出了勾人的喘息声。

他抓着千玺的手，臀肉被推挤着，浑身酥麻。直到肉棒一下戳进了那个神秘的妙处，他只得认输了，开始不停地叫床。

“那里…千玺…给我…嗯…嗯…”

“我们一起好吗…”

千玺从后面抱紧他，用足力量，狠狠地冲到了尽头，王源的腿颤抖着，抬着腰任他蹂躏。于是千玺在王源的哭声中又快又猛地抽插起来。

 

王源被弄得大叫着千玺的名字，却还是求他给自己更多。

“好深…我要射了…千玺…”

千玺满足着他，每一次都几乎把他刺穿。王源终于抵不住快感的涤荡，在快要昏迷的瞬间猛地喷发了出来。随后千玺也抵住他痉挛的肉穴一通激射，陪他一起到达了高潮。

“千玺…”

王源就这样在激烈的情事中失去了意识，完全食髓知味地深陷了。


	7. Part 4

"No! You are not my daddy! Jack is my daddy!"

Iris冲着王源大叫。

"What!?"

她的爸爸哭笑不得。

"OH… I'm gonna cry."说着王源扑通倒在地上，脸朝下一动不动，只有肩膀可怜地抖着。

小姑娘吓坏了。可还是严肃地走过去，蹲下来问了一声。

"Roy?"

明亮的童声微微上扬。

"Roy, are you ok?" Iris揉着王源的肩膀，有些着急，但又不想失了风度。看到爸爸还在一直抽泣，她只好装作妥协。

"Alright. I think I can have two daddies then. Daddy No.1, my Jack. And Daddy No.2, is you."说着她嘟起了嘴。

果然地上的人马上破涕为笑，坐了起来，脸上还挂着泪水。

"Really?"

Iris气都气不起来，被她的二号爸爸使劲抱在怀里。

"My princess, you are so kind! I love you so! Muah!"

Iris被他亲得直发笑，缩在大人的怀里像只可爱又任性的小狗崽。

"Stop it Roy! I'm your princess! You should call me Your Highness!"

 

最后还是出现了这样的场面。

"一切按照婚前协议和赡养起草书来，好吗亲爱的。"

律师是个华人妇女，一口南方腔调。这就是Jennis为他们选择的，所谓中立第三方。

千玺站在楼下，还在为这事和她吵架。他始终认为这家律师事务所不靠谱。Jennis不理他，继续啃着手里的Kebab。

王源很冷静地签了字，然后和对面的女人握了握手。

"Good luck Roy. God bless you."

"You too."

 

"今天我离婚。你能不要看起来这么开心吗。"王源幽怨地说。

"Sorry. Can't help it."

千玺收起表情。不过只一会儿，他又开始忍不住用手指敲打着敞篷车的车门，嘴里偷偷地哼着小曲。

"Enough is enough."

王源无奈地看着这个开心的男人，就像面对着一个恶劣的小鬼。

千玺终于猛地笑了出来。像个孩子。

"I said SORRY! What do you want me to do! Who said people can't be happy on divorce? It's not a funeral!"

王源挑了挑眉毛，"That's true."

 

春天的风吹得人格外舒畅。王源被身边的人感染着，就算车里没有放音乐，他好像也觉得有一只无声的歌在围绕着他。笑容不自觉地浮上他的脸颊。

千玺慢慢地摸到了他的手，随后十指相扣，好像心里满得就快爆炸。

一切就像初恋。

 

"So? What do you plan to do on the first date?"

"What?"

王源惊讶地说，他的脸都变得有些红。

千玺侧过脸，满意地看着他的反应。

王源被千玺逗得好笑，也忍不住开他玩笑。

"Don't rush into it, dude."

"Wait… You call me dude? Oh that has been a while."

千玺真的想起在大学里和王源的那些小闹剧小插曲，笑意根本掩饰不住。

 

"Jackson, I'm so glad to see you are so happy. It feels so good. It feels right."

王源靠在了他身上，千玺吻了吻他的额头。

"I know. Because of you."

 

 

 

—— Lovers deserve a happy ending. All shall be well, Jack shall have Jill. 


End file.
